


impatience is a virtue

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [18]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Meiling is tired of waiting for him.
Relationships: Li Meiling/Li Syaoran
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 6





	impatience is a virtue

Meiling is tired of doing this. For years and years, she has done her best to be patient; sometimes it feels like she has been waiting for him for an eternity, and still, Syaoran ignores her advances and ignores every attempt that she makes to try and get closer to him, every attempt that she makes to try and make their would-be relationship perfect. She knows that he has not completely committed himself to her, and is just trying to be nice by entertaining her for a little bit, and she has tried to tell herself that she can be happy with that.

That simply isn’t the case, though. She can play nice and try to wait for him as much as she wants, but that does nothing to cure the ache in her heart, or the ache of her desires. The fact of the matter is that she wants so much more than he is willing to give her, and her patience is wearing so thin that, as much as she wants to continue to be the good and patient fiancee who waits for him to come around, she knows that she is not going to last much longer like this.

Getting the upper hand on him is no easy task, but if anyone can, she knows that it is her. The two of them have trained together, and she is the only person who can read his movements, who is on his skill level. Of course, that means that he is just as familiar with her, so she has to out-think him when they are training, all so that she can bring him to his knees, and she has to get him tied up before he understands exactly what is going on, before he can start to fight back.

Naturally, he is confused and more than a little irritated. “What are you doing, Meiling?!” he snaps. “This isn’t part of training!”

“I know it isn’t, but you make it really hard to get you alone otherwise,” she replies, making sure that the ropes are completely secure. Not even Syaoran can break out of them, which means he is at her mercy until she decides to untie him. Shifting their position, so that her weight in on top of him, she grinds against him, to let him see her true intentions.

“Meiling, cut that out!” he demands, but she has no intention of listening to him now. And as much as he may want to resist, it is hard for his body to ignore the friction created by his cousin rubbing up against him like this. He squirms and pants beneath her, trying to fight his natural reaction, but of course, there is nothing that he can do. This is exactly what Meiling was hoping for.

“Just let me have this, even you’re going to treat me coldly all the time,” she murmurs, pulling off of him just so that she can undress for him. He wants to look away, but still finds himself staring at her, flushing red when she turns her attention back to him, catching him in the act. She undoes his pants so that she can free his erection, eyes showing just how needy she is as she gawks at it for a moment.

And then she is straddling him again, her forehead pressed against his as she rubs against the tip of his cock, already soaked from her excitement, from how long she has needed this from him. He is blushing furiously, rendered completely speechless in his flustered state, and soon enough, he is going to be all hers. No matter what may happen from now on, she can always say that she had him here, and in that way, Syaoran is always going to be hers.

She has to take things slow as she sinks onto him, because of course, she has never done anything like this before. Neither has he, and she can be so content knowing that not only did she save her virginity for him, but that he was not able to waste it on anyone else. It seems that being impatient has paid off for her, that this might have been the best decision she could have made in the situation.

But once she has him completely inside of her, then she knows that she can’t hold back anymore. So long, she has waited for this, and now that she has him, it is impossible not to get caught up in that bliss. Beneath her, Syaoran is rendered completely speechless, but once she starts riding him, he soon can’t help giving into pathetic moans. His body has already decided how to feel about all of this, regardless of what his heart or mind might think of the matter.

For now, he is just taken along with her, as she chases her own bliss, allowing herself to be selfish, just this once. Meiling has been content to wait for Syaoran, to let him decide what he wants, and to support him all the while. In so many ways, she has dedicated every aspect of her life to him, and to his happiness. It only seems right that she gets a little bit in return, that she is allowed to be a little bit selfish, at least for now.

The excitement of it all, and the love that she feels for him, all mingle together and grow, until she feels as if it might all spill over, as if her body is not enough to contain it all. And so she lets that happen, crying out, desperate and needy as she comes for him. Syaoran moans, right there with her, whether he wants to be or not, and the two of them come together, bonded in this moment that she has stolen away for them.

All of this is for the two of them; everything that she does is for the two of them. Meiling is never going to love anyone more than Syaoran, and no one is ever going to love him as much as she does. She only wishes that she could get him to understand that. Maybe this will be a good first step.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
